blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Isaiah And Shred In Sonic The Hedgehog 2
Isaiah And Shred in Sonic The Hedgehog 2 is a parody of the Original Game Sonic The Hedgehog 2(Also known as Sonic 2) for The Sega Genesis. Instead of Sonic and Tails,there are Isaiah And Shred. The gameplay also differs from Sonic 2, although it still has the same options (despite being able to go on as Shred and Isaiah and Vice Versa). Gameplay The Gameplay is similar to Sonic The Hedgehog 2 and Sonic Advance 3. Main Game In this mode, the player(s) must get through the act in time with rings (1-999). The player must also get at least one special ring for a special stage. In the boss battle, there is a special ring that gives the player invincibility for half a minute. Unlike The Final Boss Battle in Sonic 2, the stage will include a special stage to get a chance to get the rings until the time runs out. In the 3DS version, the CPU can be controlled by using the Nub (accelerate) and the B button (to jump). The player also has the oppurtunity to change the leading character. Mission Mode In this mode, the player has to save all the Animal friends (inside the badniks). In the Multiplayer mode, the player has to get more badniks before the other player does. Other versions of Missions can be unlocked by beating a zone. Rescue The player must use a compatible character pair in a rescue mission to unlock the character. This is used for the characters that aren't unlockable in Mission mode. WIFI Mode In WIFI mode, player is able to pick from other characters that are not availible in the regular game mode(EX.Sark Guigario). The options are similar to Sonic Robo Blast 2 (SRB2) in some ways. The servers availible will be set up if connections are avalibile. Otherwise, the player can host their own game. CTF Mode In this mode, all the players are split in three teams- 1, Brown team (Which represents Isaiah) and 2, Yellow Team (Which represents Shred), along with 3, the spectators. The player is able to tell what team they are on along with the other players by looking at the color of their shoes. The player must capture the other team's flag and get it to their base and get most within the time the server has. Racing mode The player has to make it to the finish line each lap that that the server is set up as. Find the Bomb A mode where the character has to find a bomb within the time given. If the player does not find the bomb in time, the bomb will explode and destroy the map until the next round. RP Server In this version, a character is able to make their own character by using a character that already exists (and recolor it). But the RP server is for ones who already have accounts on Sonic Fanon wiki. If the username is blocked, the username typed in will also be blocked. List Of Characters Legend: Wifi=A character that can only be played online, All=A character that can be played on both modes Unloka=A character that has to be unlocked with a certian character combination. If you would like to join, put your character down if you want them to be in this game. Also, if one of your characters are under "Unloka", put the character combination needed or the task the player has to do in order to unlock the character. Characters Isaiah The Red Wolf (All) Shred The Red Wolf (All) Sugar The Dog (All) Mercury The Cougar(Unloka-Play as Sugar main and Isaiah partner in Main game) Richard The Dingo (All) Erik The Dingo (All) Gina The Dingo (Unloka-Play as Richard main and Erik Partner in Mission Mode) Jayden The Coyote (All) Rachel The Cougar (Wifi) Bruce The Lion (All) Makoden The Lion (Unloka-Play as Mercury Main and Bruce Partner in main game) Plasma The HedgeFox (All) Axel The Hegdehog (All) Eva The Hedgegoose (Unlocka) (Unlocka-Play as Richard Main and Axel Partner Game) Yasumi The Hedgehog (Wifi) Bluray the Fox (Unlocka) (Unlocka- Win 10 Wifi Matches.) Fifi the Bear (All) Allen the Wombat (All) Ned McMuffin (Unloka) (Unlocka - Beat the game 2 times) List of Zones(Not the Original Zones) Chaotix Headquarters Zone Rocky Hill Zigzag zone Neo Green Hill Zone Sacred Kingdom Trick Land Urban Industry Deathship Zone Green Hill Zone Bosses Boss For Zone 1: Metal Sonic Kai (Pretty obvious if you play Knuckles Chaotix) Sub-Boss For Zone 2:Mighty The Armadillo (Ironic Much?) Boss For Zone 2:Knuckles The Echidna(Play Sonic And Knuckles...) Boss For Zone 3: Zig-zapper(A spark flies from the gun and creates a spike, hurting the player's character) Boss for Zone 4: Dog catcher(A mechanisim captures the player's character and flings them in the air) Boss for Zone 5:Archbot (A knight-like Robot that attacks the player with a sword or spear) Boss for Zone 6:Mimic Man (A Robot that makes duplicates of itself and the player has to guess the right one) Boss For Zone 7:Pollutbot (A Robot that hurts the player with poisonous fumes) Boss For Zone 8: Devin in the Ultimech (Isaiah's Alter-Ego in a dangerously powerful Mech) Boss For Zone 9: Devin-Final Boss (after the DeathShip crashes down to Mobius, it lands on Green Hill and the player must take on Devin before going back him) Trivia The Game has Chaotix reference, possibly due to Isaiah's Affiliation with Chaotix. Zone 2 is the only zone with a sub-boss. At the end of every boss, an emerald is awarded to the player. Before they can earn it, they must get through the special stage. Although it is a parody, the only parody is the Title screen.